Twilight's Destiny
by FireWolfHeart
Summary: Xion couldn't have come from nothing. Vexen HAD to have had someone's DNA for Xion's completion. That someone happened to have been the Twilight Heart. What's her story? Come inside to find out. Ven/OC. Rated for violence and mild language here and there.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! FireWolfHeart here in her first ever chapter story! I tend to make some pretty silly mistakes, so if you see any, I'd appreciate it if you would tell me nicely.** **I've been playing with this idea for** **a while, but I don't have it completely fleshed out. I have a general idea where I want it to go, though. Anyways, yes, I take suggestions, no, I don't take flames, and yes, I like chocolate chip cookies. Any more questions? I like concrit. I want to become a better writer. Anyways, I'm staying pretty close to the Birth by Sleep plot. THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR 358/2 DAYS! Oh, and Birth by Sleep since it happens along its plotline!  
This is teh first installment in a trilogy. The first one, Twilight's Destiny takes place along BbS's plotline and is Ven/OC. The second is Imaginary Light and is a retelling of 358/2 Days. It has Rokushi and slight (okay, I'm actually not sure how often this one will appear in IL) references to TD. And the third on IGNORES DDD and takes place about a year after KH2. It's called Fallen Darkness and it's Vanitas/OCAnyways, enough of my rambling, you wanna read, right?**

**WAIT, WAIT, WAITWAITWAIT! I love using detail, so some of my suspenseful parts tend to drag out. If you feel that happens _please _tell me. I really need to work on that. Thank you! Shout out to ShadowofaHeart for.. um... _enocouraging _me to get this out there.**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY BECAUSE I'M TOO FORGETFUL TO REMEMBER IT AGAIN: I... don't... I don't... don't own... Kingdom hearts... There. I said it. Now leave me alone to sulk in my PyroSadistEmo Corner.**

* * *

My breath escapes in short bursts as I dart around the corner. My eyes roam the alleyway, looking for a hiding spot. Nothing. Despair roots itself in the pit of my stomach as I hear the pounding footsteps of the one pursuing me getting ever so much closer. I whip around another corner. And straight into the dead end. No...

"I really don't understand why you just can't hold still. All we want to do is... ask a few questions. " The cold and chilling voice grates on my nerves, and sends goosbumps sprinting across my arms. A shiver dances down my spine. I just want to be alone. Why can't they see? I hold still, both hands pushing firmly against the cold brick of the wall.

"Leave me alone." The first words I've spoken to them. I feel his golden eyes boring into my back, and fear rises in my stomach. No...

"Sorry, sweetheart. But I'm afraid I can't. I've got my orders. And you're about to get a very rude awakening to the worlds." I turn to face him. His black suit fit the contours of his body, showing off muscles I didn't even know existed. Red highlights veined across his chest, leading down his arms. My gaze travels up towards his face, where a metal casing frames his jaw. Black spiked hair dances in the wind. His golden eyes lock with mine.

I freeze. The fear grows as I take half a step backwards, lightly bumping into the wall behind me. The boy gives a predatory smile and holds out his hand to the side. Orbs of darkness swirl around it and lengthens, creating a very... dangerous looking sword like thingey. It looks somewhat like...

"You recognize this, don't you? It's a Keyblade. Only the strongest of hearts can wield it. Supposedly a little weakling like you can. I'm here to test that," he says, raising the Keyblade above his shoulder and spreading is feet apart. He looks like he's about to... _Crap._

He lunges. I scream. Throwing my left hand over my face in instinctual self-defense, a sudden, unexpected-yet-familiar weight startles me. Twisted bubbles of both shimmering light and pulsating darkness fly to my hand, forming a much loved-by-me shape. The Blade begins in silver at the three toothed top, and travels down. About halfway down the neck the silver fades into darkness. A one sides handle with spikes on the outside guards my hand as I draw it back to rest by my side. Shadows flicker over the boy's face as the black tinted silver fire twists around the blade and curls around my fist.

The boy backs up off me and grins a malevolent sneer. His eyes dance in excitement. My heart sinks. He _wants_ to fight me. He's obviously had more fighting expierence than me. I've had... Let's see... None.

"Can I at least know the name of my soon to be murderer?" The question pops out before I can stop it. I instantly flinch, expecting a blow for my sassyness, but instead I look into his golden eyes to see- is that _approval?_

The boy smirks and gives a half laugh. "Well, you have _something _in you. That's somewhat promising. Call me Vanitas."

Was that a compliment? I let loose a nervous laugh. "Alright, fine, Vanitas."

I decide to try my luck and swing wildly at Vanitas. He leans back and dodges easily. The weight of the blade brings my arm around until it hits the wall, the three silver teeth clinging to it easily. My left arm awkwardly hugges my chest as I watch the fire lick at the bricks. I tug on the handle, hoping it'll let go as easily as it went in. No such luck.

I glance at Vanitas, desperately hoping it really is a test and he _won't_ murder me. He has a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. I scoff and place both my hands on the handle, giving a firm tug on it. The blade shifts slightly, but nothing drastic. Tiny pieces of rubble drip from the wall as the blade moves. I move my gaze to Vanitas again to see him rubbing at his mouth to hide his oh-so-obvious laughter.

"Go ahead, laugh. Wouldn't be that different from any other point in my life," I snap, snarling at him.

Vanitas sobers. "What?"

I scowl. "You heard me. I'm not repeating anything." He straightens up and stares at me, realization in his eyes. "What?"

Vanitas sighs. "Man, the old man was right. You _have_ to be the Twilight Heart. I can sense your Darkness now..."

I let go of my blade and turn to face him competely. "The Twilight what?"

I scowl as my blade erupts into bubbles, disappearing from he wall as soon as I let go. Figures.

An old rough voice wafts up from behind Vanitas. Said boy steps aside to reveal an old man striding forward. He wears a white shirt with black trousers, boots, and an eerily black overcoat. The underside of his cloakey thingey is a blood, scarlet red. Pristine white gloves cover his hands and the forearms of his coat. His eyes are as golden as Vanitas's, but somehow... colder. Where Vanitas's burned with anticipation and excitement, this man's held nothing but contempt. He frightened me more than Vanitas.

I tune back into what the old man is saying. "... and since your Light is no more powerful than your Darkness, I could teach you to wield your Keyblade to the best of your ability. I could help you control and tame your Darkness. If only you will assist me with one thing in return."

He stops and looks at me expectantly. I narrow my eyes. "What will I be 'assisting' you in?"

The old man grins a very evil grin.

* * *

_**A few months later.**_

I soon find out that my job is to infiltrate, gain their trust, and shepherd them all towards Master Xehanort, after he's done dividing them. One is to besome the Master's new shell, whatever that is. One is to somehow merge with Vanitas. And the last... I think she's supposed to push them deeper? I'm not quite clear on that. But he Master seems to have everything figured out.

He's amazing! I've learned _so much_ from him! I can _actually_ swing my Keyblade now! He thinks things through so quickly and thoroughly. I don't know how he does it. I'm as impulsive as Vanitas when he comes into contact with chocolate.

Don't. Get. Vanitas. On. A. Sugar high. _Ever._

_"_Need me to go easy on you today?" A voice hisses in my ear. Speak of the devil.

I turn to him and scowl. "No. What makes you think I need it?"

He laughs cruelly and summons Void Gear, back up and easing into his fighting stance. "What makes you think you don't?"

I growl, summon SilverNight to my left hand, and charge. I bend down and give an upwards sweep. Vanitas merely laughs and slices me cleanly across my back. I stumble forwards and somehow twist to face him at the same time.

_Not even thirty seconds in and he's already managed to get you. C'mon, Onix. You're better than that!  
_Shut up, me. You aren't helping.  
_So? You know the more agitated you are the stronger you get.  
_But I don't wanna use my darkness!

"You're too impulsive! Slow down, and watch my movements. Let your opponent make the first move," Vanitas coaches. I blink. Since when does Vanitas teach me? "That way you can see what they're going to do, and you have time to counter-attack. Now, watch me, see if you can dodge."

O... Kay? I shift my weight to the tips on my toes, ready to spring any direction. I focus on Vanitas. He jumps up in the air. I know two moves of his where he does this, the one where he dives into a pool of Darkness on the ground and leaps at his opponent (usually me), and the one where he shoots blue lightning. He brings the Void Gear back, not like he's about to go into a dive, but like he's going to throw it out in front of im. I tense. When he shoves the Gear in front of him I roll under the lightning and and run behind Vanitas, striking him with SilverNight when he falls to the ground.

He looks at my critically. "Good. With your body type countr-attacks are going to be your best offense. You're quick, but not quick enough to get a hit in if your opponent isn't preoccupied. Now, come at me. I'm going to teach you some offense moves."

I straighten up and dismiss SilverNight. "Why are you helping me? You never cared about how well I fought before. Why now?"

Vanitas scowls. "Because in order for our mision to be a success, you _have_ to be able to fight. Why are you questioning help, anyways?"

"Because it's _you_ who's helping me."

"Just get down and attack me!" He snarls.

So we continue, me trying to attack him and Vanitas hurling insults and pain at me. We switch back and forth between offense training and defense practice. I eventually manage to get three successive hits at him by the time he calls it a day.

"Be here at seven tomorrow morning," He orders.

I just nod and dismiss SilverNight. I wander to the top of the mountainous world, gazing down at the desolate, forgotten Keyblades there. I think about how each one represents a different person, a different heart. All gone now, because the Light and Darkness can't get along.

What does that make me then? I gently place a hand in the center of my chest, the rhythmic beating there comforting me. I'm both Light_ and_ Darkness. A perfect mix. Twilight. My heart is divided though; I can feel it waging war against itself. Both sides influence my actions. It's so hard to keep me... Me.

"Onix?" The voice rouses me from my internal musings. A wind sweeps by and I feel the cold trails down my cheeks. I've been crying. I let my black, silver streaked hair fall in my face, hiding it from Vanitas.

"What do you want?" I hear the _thud_ as he sits next to me. He leans towards me and tries to see through my curtain of hair.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong." Vanitas tries to brush my hair from my face. I sharply tun my head away from him.

"Nothing."

"Bull. What's wrong?" His deadpan, _look-at-me-I'm-so-serious_ voice makes me chuckle slightly.

"Fine. Nothing you'll be able to understand." Even if I've been here for several months already, me and Vanitas don't get along that well. But on occasion we manage to have a laugh or two. Usually him while he's calling me weak or wimpy or something or another.

I stand up to go somewhere else, but a gloved hand grabs my wrist and pulls me back down. Vanitas take hold of the side of my face and forces me to look at him. His golden eyes burn with unfamiliar compassion and worry. "What's. Wrong?"

I jerk my face away and lean back against the ground, leaving my legs to dangle over the edge. I look at the clouds above. They swirl in the same formation they always have, the tornado like funnel that never seems to get any closer to the ground. Like all my thoughts. Forever going. Forever mixing. I can't seem to keep them untangled.

"Onix." His voice brings me back. What was the question aga- oh, yeah.

"I don't even know, Vanitas. I just... don't..." My voice cracks. I stop before I embarass myself further. A hand worms itself between my back and the ground, and starts gently pushing against my spine. I obey and sit up, suddenly feeling drained and empty.

"Um... Well... I'm not very good at the whole comfort thing..." Vanitas begins. I chuckle. Is anyone here good at that? "But... Uhm..."

I giggle and stand up, easily slipping from Vanitas's considerably more loose hold on my wrist. "It's okay. You're trying. Anyways, I have to get up early tomorrow for another long day of beng called 'weakling' over and over. 'Night, Vanitas!"

I hear him shift to look at my retreating back. "You know I don't mean that, right?"

I scoff and roll my eyes. "No, you do. Don't bother lying."

Nothing. I grin and go to bed, ignoring my heart beating wildly in my chest.

_Man, you _are_ bipolar.  
_Shut up.

**_The next__ morning_**.

I step onto the Badlands at precisely seven sharp. Both the Master and Vanitas wait, both with their Keyblades drawn. A heavy tension weighs down the air. Vanitas has his helmet on, and his face is turned towards teh gound. he's not looking at me. Master Xehanort steps forward.

"I'm sorry, my dear Onix. But I'm afraid this is necessary."

I tense. They lunge at me simultaneously, Keyblades extended. Then... Nothing.

* * *

**... Man, I think this prologue is going to be the longest chapter. Aside from the epilogue. Maybe. I just kinda wanted to get Onix's time with Xehanort and Vanitas out there, ya' know? Or maybe you don't. And yes, Onix talks to herself. I have no excuse, except I couldn't bear to take any of it out. Please review. And I know prologues are generally short but... I'm starting a new trend.**


	2. Chapter 1 Rescue

_**A/N: Hey, guys! That prologue was a lot shorter than it looked when I was typing it... Oh, well. That probably wasn't the longest... Though to be honest I have no idea how long each chapter will be; they'll vary between short and long. AND THERE'S TERRAQUA!... Kinda. Anywho... ON TO THE CHAPTER!**_

_**Oh, and this POV switch? It'll normally be in Onix's POV, but in a minute you'll see why it's in Ven's. It'll probably happen once or twice, but I'll always let you know ahead of time, it'll always be for the whole chapter, and it'll only switch between Onix, Ventus, and MAYBE Vanitas. Maybe. If I feel like it.**_

* * *

_(Don't let your lights go down__.  
__Don't let your fire burn out.  
Somewhere somebody needs  
A reason to believe. _The Lost Get Found, Britt Nicole

_**Chapter One~ Rescue  
VENTUS'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"Master Eraqus!" Aqua's normally calm voice is filled with urgency. I look over at her, annoyed that she interrupted my training. I'm just learning how to summon my Keyblade Glider.

The Master- ever patient- let his Keyblade return to its original state, saying, "Yes, Aqua?"

Her words fall out in a rapid rush, "While Terra and I were returnig from our trial run in the Lanes Between, we found someone just floating there. She's unconcious, and she looks like she's been beaten. Terra's taking her to the infirmary."

All annoyance is replaced with concern. Master Eraqua starightens up, immediatly dismissing his Keyblade. "How bad is she?"

"Pretty bad off," Aqua answers, already edging her way to the door.

He brushes past Aqua, who grabs my shoulder as I pass her. I glance up at her, the annoyance starting to return. "Ven, I don't want you to see her."

"Why not, Aqua? I wanna see if I can help," I protest. There's someone needing help and _Aqua_ is holding me back? She can't be that bad, can she?

"Aqua, Ventus is allowed to come. In fact, he needs to. Darkness will use any means necessary to grab a hold of your heart, and being unprepared gives it a great advantage," Master Eraqus says, managing to bring in yet another warning against the Darkness. "Ven, run ahead and tell Terra we are on our way."

I nod. "Right!"

As the fastest of the four here, I'm commonly used as the messenger. I sprint as fast as possible to the second floor. The infirmary is right above the training room. I burst through the door and into the room to see Terra leaning over a prone form with a soft green glow eminating from his outstreched hands. I walk to the table top, and the sight that meets my eyes horrifies me.

Bruises mottle her face and arms, turning her skin an ugly yellow green, a sploth of purple here and here. Her black, silver streaked hair is matted with blood. A jagged wound travels directly over her right eye, but it doesn't look like it will seriously impair her eye sight. I hope. It'll defidently scar, though.

When Terra gently touches is glowing hand to her bruise covered skin, I see the blood. It's all over him. His arms, his clothes, his legs.

"Terra..." I whisper, sickened by the thought of him getting hurt that badly. He gasps and the green disappears from his hand. His deep blue eyes find my cerulean ones. He tugs up the girl's shirt, revealing her abdomen. I choke back a gasp. "... What _happened?_"

"It's her blood. I wish I could do more, but Aqua's the mage. She'll be able to do better," He answers. That still doesn't explain what happened. The girl's stomach has deep wounds carved into it, embedding the image of blood and raw tissue in my mind. She looks dead.

Terra jerks his head at a black backpack on the edge of the table. "Go through that, will you?"

I grab the bag and unbuckle the silver clasp holding the top flap down. I peer in and pull out the largest object. A leather bound journal. I reach in again and pull out a chain with a star-plantey shaped charm on it and photograph. In it, the girl has one arm around a masked boy. His black, one-piece suit show him to be as muscular as Terra, although more my height. He's pushing against the girl, trying to peel her off him.

Said girl has her hair plastered to her forhead. Bright, vivid blue eyes like mine stare at me from the photo. the star charm around her neck matches the one in my hand. Her free hand is extended, like she was taking the shot.

Aqua and Master Eraqus rushes in. I stick the photo and the charm in my pocket. I'm not sure why, but something tells me not to show them. Aqua immediatly starts casting Curaga in the girl.

I pick up the journal and start reading the girl's meticulous writings as Master Eraqua mumbles, "Who is she? And what shall we do with her?"

"Well, her name's Onix, "I reply, scanning the first page. "And... Whoa..."

Terra glances at me. "Ven?"

I continue. "Why don't you train her here with us?"

The Master looks at me. "Why do you suggest that, Ventus?"

I read the first entry aloud.

**_Entry I  
_**_I found out today that I can control this 'Keyblade'. I'm still not enirely sure what it is, all I know is that it's the only thing that seems to destroy these monsters called 'Heartless'. At least, that's what the old man told me theyre called._

_He hasn't told me his name, but he wants me to join him. I... don't think I want to. He said to take my time in deciding, but somehow I don't think he'll wait very long for me to decide. He said he could teach me to control the Darkness, to use it. I don't think I'm going to take him up on his offer._

I stop there. The next line could seriously jepordize Onix's life. I'm not sure how The Master would react.

But who would willingly teach someone to use Darkness as a weapon? It doesn't make sense. Darkness is bad... Right? So why would _anyone_ try to teach someone how to use it?

I look at the still form. Under Aqua's healing, the bruises have faded, the scratches have turned pink, and the color has returned to her face. She looks so much better. I hope she'll be okay.

Eraqus looks at her. "I might consider it. But one thing troubles me. The amount of darkness within her is almost greater than her Light. But the amount of each... It feels as if her heart is completely filled with Light, but at the same time completely over shadowed by Darkness."

"If we can teach her not to use the Darkness, maybe she won't want to. After all, it sounds as if she doesn't want to anyways," I defend. I'm not sure I'm fighting so hard for this random girl's life. But I feel some connection, some familiarity tugging on te edge of my mind. I've never met her, but... I feel as though I have. But everyone deserves a chance at life. "Besides, haven't we all given into the Darkness at somepoint? Just because she holds the potential doesn't mean she's going to use it."

Master Eraqus smiles. Very well, Ven. Since you've taken such an interest in her, she will be in your charge. When she wakes up you will make sure she's okay, show her around, make sure she gets fed, and make sure she doesn't get into trouble. Answer any questions she might have. Most importantly. I want you to get to know her and her story."

I sighed. "Yes, Master."

Aqua straightens up, lifting a hand to her head. "She... Should be okay to move... Ow..."

Terra walks over to her and steadies her. "I think you might have over-done it. That must've taken a lot of energy."

She waves him away. "I needed the practice. It's been too long since any of us have gotten hurt; you're all so good. I haven't had to heal anyone for a while. I'll be fine."

Terra frowns. "If you're sure then. Though, you really should get some rest."

"Fine," Aqua sighs. She gets up and allows Terra to lead her to her room. She pauses in the doorway. "Master?"

He nods. "Dismissed." He turns to me as Aqua leaves. "There is an empty room across the hall from yours, correct, Ventus?" Master Eraqus asks.

It's in pretty bad shape... I think. "Yes, sir. Though it may need some cleaning."

"I have seen to that," He returns. Wait... Then why did he ask if there is a room if he already knew there is? "Would you take her there? That room may be her quarters until we have decided if she may stay. I'll have to look into her peculiar... Heart situation." He turns away from me and starts mumbling to himself. "Perhaps I will consult Master Yen Sid."

I slide my arms beneath Onix, carefully lifting her from the table. She's light. Too light. Probably malnourished. I shift her to where her head rests on my shoulder, being cautious of any still tender cuts and bruises. Her breathing is shallow. Not surprising, all things considered.

I slowly trek out the door and up to the third floor. I lean back to brace my weight against her's on the stairs, praying that I won't fall backwards. About halfway to the landing Onix shifts, throwing me off balance. I lean against the stairwell to rest, and get a better grip on the girl. I trudge the rest of the way up the steps, wondering why the original builders of this place decided to make the floors so far apart from each other. Surely they thought someone would get hurt and have to be carried up to the bedrooms. Which are on the third floor. I sigh, finally reaching the top step.

I walk down the huge hallway, finally reaching the door to Onix's new room. Using my awesome Keyblading ninja skills to wrestle open the door, I manage to _not_ drop her. I stride over to the bed, gently laying her down on it. I sigh and run my hand through my hair, turning to inspect the room.

True to his word, Master Eraqus had somehow cleaned up the room. I reach into my pocket and pull out her necklace and photo, placing them on the dresser against the wall. There's a chair in the corner that I plop down in, resting my head in my hand. I vow to diligently keep vigil until Onix wakes up. Then it occurs to me that her backpack is still downstairs. I sigh and get up, starting to make my way down stairs for a second trip.

When I return successful, backpack in hand, I set it down on the dresser. _Then_ I sit down, vowing to diligently keep vigil until Onix wakes up.

Who could've done this? Not only to leave her in such an awful state, but to abandon her in the Lanes Between? Who could even access the Lanes Between? Who would teach the someone to walk down the path of Darkness? It's not right. None of this is right. No one should be left alone.

What if she has family? Friends? People she loves? People who love her?

What if she doesn't?

I start feeling depressed with that thought. No family. No friends. No one to laugh with. I sigh. I need a new topic to think about. Instead I feel my eyelids drift closed. I struggle to keep them open. Master Eraqus worked me pretty hard before Aqua came in. Then I had to carry Onix up the stairs. I yawn, but no matter how hard I try, my mind won't let me go to sleep.

A sense of foreboding crowds my mind, like something bad's going to happen. I frown. It's one of those feelings you're not quite sure where they come from, but you just can't get away from.

I heave myself from the chair and walk into my room across the hall. I grab a random book Aqua lent me. On the way out I reach for my sword, holding it in my usual back-handed way. I sit in the chair, trying to keep myself occupied with the book. It works for about ten minutes when I hear a gasp.

I look over at Onix to see her eyes fluttering open.

* * *

_**T.T It's shorter than the prologue. I figured it was bad to try and force fill it. Ventus can only focus on the bad for so long. I'm sorry for the shortness... Actually, I'm not. I wonder how our Onix will react to waking up in a strange place? Not even I know.**_


	3. Chapter 2 Who am I?

_**Hola! I'm glad you're back! Or still here... Or... whatever. Anywho... I had something to say but I can't remember... So here we go... **__**Wait! I remember now! THIS INSTALLMENT DOES NOT END IN A HAPPY ENDING! I've been meaning to tell ya'll that. Okiedokie, here we go.**_

* * *

(Can you find me friends that don't rank me on what I've been through  
The more battle scars the more attention it gets you) ~ Get Well, Icon for Hire

**Chapter**_** Two~ Who Am I?  
**__**ONIX POV**_

My head throbs with each heart beat. I think my right eye is sealed shut. I'm sore all over my body. What happened? Pain, Darkness,and... Nothing else. Multiple beating rise to the front of my mind, but the faces are blurred, voices are muffles, and surroundings are nonexistent. Only pain surfaces.

_In time your memory will return. Along with your training, and in turn, your mission._

Who said that? It's like a memory... One I can't remember. It's like... there's a void, where all my memories are. And...

A sound to my right attracts my attention. I turn my head towards the noise, ignoring the increasing throb behind my temple. A boy with really spikey blond hair is making his way over to me. His bright blue eyes are filled with concern. Even so, instinct propells me into a siting position and compels me to as far away from the boy as possible. My head slams into the wall behind me. I freeze, trying to get the sudden increase in pain to go away.

"Here," A bottle full of green liquid is thrust under my nose, and my head automatically flings back. Into the wall. Again. "... Okay, not the best move I've seen."

I scowl in the boy's general direcrion, rubbing the back of my head. "Where am I?"

"Huh? Oh, you're in the Land of Departure," the boy scratches the back of his head.

"Uh... Huh. And you are?" I quirk an eyebrow.

The boy comically slaps himself on the head. "Right. I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven." He shoves his hand out and- once again- my head finds itself connecting with the wall.

I hiss and grasp the back of my head. "Ow..."

"Ooookaaaay... I gotta stop spooking you," Ventus muses. He looks to the vial filled with green liquid still in his hand. He- slowly- holds it out to me. I roll my eyes.

"I'm not _that_ skittish... Usually," I tell him. I look at the bottle. "What is it?"

Ventus blinks. "You don't?... It's a potion. It'll make you feel better."

And if it kills me? Then again, if they'd wanted to kill me I guess they would have done that while I was out. I cautiously take the bottle and uncork it, waiting to see if any poisonous fumes waft up ominously from it. Nothing.

I squint at the bottle. "How do I use it?"

"What?" He seems startled.

I show him the bottle for extra emphasis. "How do I use it? Do I drink it, apply it, do a funny rain dance with it?"

Ventus grins. "Either of the first two. I'd suggest drinking it, since you have multiple places that could use a healing. But I'd like to see that rain dance."

I instantly pick up the thread and follow it. If I'm going to die, I at least want to have _some_ fun before I'm gone. "It's very complicated to learn. It would take one _years_ to learn and perfect it."

"I just want to see it. Now drink. I promise you'll be fine."

I take a deep breath, knowing for sure I'm about to regret this. Willingly poisoning myself. I must be insane. I toss the potion back, grimacing at its taste.

"Yeah, it's not the best tasting thing around. But it'll help in a few seconds. Trust me," Ventus grins.

He's right. The pain in my head subsides to a minor ache and my eye... My eye. My hand flies up to gently probe at it, wincing when my fingertips push to hard at the tender flesh. A rugged, raised scab runs over my eye, causing it to swell and force my eye closed. I might be blind.

I blink back to reality when I realize there's a hand waving in front of my good eye. That same grin still rests on Ventus's face. Though it looks a little forced now. Sad even."I bet you're hungry. C'mon, I'll show you around. It's pretty easy to get lost here."

I sigh. "Do I have a choice?"

Ventus looks confused. "What? Why wouldn't you want food?"

"I'm more interested in answers," I mumble, looking down at the beige comforter in my lap.

He hesitates. "Well... I'm sure Master Eraqus will be able to answer some things. But not until you're fed. You've been out for who knows how long. My friends Terra and Aqua found you while they were trying out their armor in the Lanes Between. They might know something. And they're probably in the kitchen." He gives me that silly smile that I think is permanetely etched into his face and jerks his head towards the door. "C'mon."

"But..." A strange rumbling eminates from my stomach, and I give Ventus a sheepish smile. I sigh and slide out from the bed. I stand, my legs shaking. Man, how long _have_ I been out? I spread my arms to try and steady myself, flinching when a hand gently closes around my upper arm. My eyes fly up to meet Ventus's, and I'm met with compassion, concern, and warmth. As well as a strange nostalgic feeling.. I take a step forward... and promptly fall on my face.

"You okay?" I hear Ventus's voice next to my ear and I nod. I move to my knees, leaning heavily on Ventus and trusting him to support me. He helps me to my feet and leads me to the door. We turn to the right and start down a long hallway with polished floor tiles and gleaming walls. Eventually we make it down two flights of stairs (in which Ventus had to practically carry me a few times...) and to a rather large room.

It was well lit and quite warm. A large golden table in the middle held several vases of flowers and had as golden chair lined up all around it. Beyond the table was a door that led to your classic white tiled kitchen, although there was still gold trim everywhere. Voices floated from the room, clearly in a heated argument with each other.

"Terra, stop!" An exasperated female voice.

A male voice that I assume is Terra answers, "Relax, Aqua. I can do this! Wait... I push this lever thing _down_ right?"

"No." Obvious sarcasm. "You twist it in a circle three times, push it in, pull it out, and do the hokey-pokey."

Silence. Then, "Aqua. It's a _toaster._"

Ventus gasps next to me. I look at him, confused. He grimaces and turns to me. "We might have come at the wrong time. Last time Terra tried to make something other than his cinnamon bread was a disaster. We had to cook outside for a week." He moves to the kitchen, and after a moment's hesitation, I follow. "Terra, Aqua! She's awake."

I peek in the doorway to see a boy and a girl. The boy, I'm guessing Terra, has really tanned skin, dark blue eyes, and brown hair that spikes back. He wears tan pants with a dark grey shirt with two red criss-crossing straps over it. He has strange armor covering his left arm, and a strange symbol on his belt.

The girl whos name has escaped me at this moment in time stands up and walks over to me. She bends down to my level so she can look me in the eye. She smiles a warm, comforing smile, and I find myself giving a small smile back. "Hi there! I'm Aqua. Terra and I were the ones who brought you back here. Are you feeling alright?" My voice is suddenly stuck in my throat. I nod, hoping desperately that I won't have to speak. Aqua's smile turns into an all out grin and straightens up. "That's good. I was hoping my healing did something."

"Aqua, you saw her when we brought her in. She was pretty bad. Of course your healing did something." Terra walks over to me and looks down. I find myself shifting closer to Ventus. "You do look a lot better though. I'm Terra."

Ventus snickers. "Also known as the one who's toast is burning."

Terra's eyes widen comically. "What?" He whirls around to find that his toast is indeed burning. I guess he figured out how to use the toaster.

Aqua turns to me. "While Terra is trying to save his failure for a piece of toast, why don't you tell us about where you're from?"

"That would indeed be most helpful to us." The new voice comes from behind me, the doorway. I whirl around to see an older man with black, grey streaked hair wearing a navy blue shirt with grey stripes forming an 'X' over his front. From the bottom of the 'X' grey armor comes down, protecting his vital organs. He has beige pants and a white cloak with red trim on it. But what catches my attention most are the two scars on his face. One on his lower left jaw and the other over his right eye.

I shuffle my feet and look at the ground. "Well..."

The man walks over to me and implores," Yes?"

I keep my gaze on the ground. "I can't exactly remember anything..." Except that creepy voice, but I'm not telling them that. I can tell the man in front of me deasn't believe me. "It's... It's like a puzzle. Most of the pieces are still there, like the ones holding my speach, my personality, and stuff like that. But..." Man, this is hard to explain, " but... Some of the pieces, the ones holding my memory, are missing, and I can't find them."

The man nods slowly. " I see..."

I see Terra and Aqua exchange a glance out of the corner of my eye. Ventus puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Onix. We'll help you." A look cosses his face and he turns to the older man. "Won't we, Master Eraqus?"

The man, now identified as Master Eraqus, sighs. "I suppose that is all we can do in this situation. In the meantime, Onix, would you come with me? I need to speak with you; maybe we'll both find some answers." I don't move for a second.

"Onix?"

I look up at Eraqus. "Is that my name? I mean... my name name? Or something ya'll made up for me or what?"

Ventus once again answers. "You had a bag with you. Inside it was a journal with your name on it."

"... Oh." I guess that makes sense. Eraqus motions from the doorway for me to follow him, and I oblidge, trailing along behind him as we walk down shiny halls. I walk behind Eraqus as he moves into a big room with three throne looking things on the left side.

He sits down in the middle one and asks, "So... What questions do you have? We'll start with those."

I pause, considering which question of many I want to ask. "What are you the Master of?"

Eraqus smiles. "Perceptive." He holds out his hand. One blinding flash of light later his hand is curled around a strange... Sword thing. "This is a Keyblade. I have met the requirements and passed the tests in order to become a Keyblade Master. My Master, the one who trained me, left me as protector of the Land of Departure."

"Keyblade?" The word rolls off my tongue easily, like I'm familiar with the saying it.

He nods. "Yes. According to your journal..." My eye twitches, "you have been endowed with the gift of the Keyblade. You certainly have enough Light for it. As well as enough Darkness. Your heart... It's as if you have two..."

My eyebrows crease together. Light? Darkness? Two hearts? Whaaaa...?

"I have taken this matter up with Yen Sid. He is no longer a wielder of the Keyblade, but still very wise in he on goings of the balance between the Light and the Dark. He told me that the Twilight Heart is risen. He is guessing that would be you. It would appear as if your essence is completely Light _and _completely Dark."

"So... My heart is exactly half and half? Split down the middle?" Weird thought.

"No. It's... As if you are two people, one of complete Light and another of complete Darkness, melded together into one person." He answers. " As a result, you have... I would call them _reserves_ of each. If you were ever in danger of losing your Light to the Darkness, then it has a very strong chance of it coming back full force and banishing the Darkness. However," his voice took on a grave tone, "It is the same with your Darkness. If you ever try to rely on your Light completely, the Darkness _will _take over."

Just great. All I need. A never ending war inside me. Great. Yup.

Eraqus stands up and walks over to me, bending down slightly so I don't have to crane my neck to look at him. "It seems that it would be best for all of us if you were to stay here with us and become my pupil along with Terra, Aqua, and Ventus in order for me to teach you how to stay in control of your heart. Would you like that?"

My gaze drops to the ground. Do I have anywhere else to go? I can't remember anything, and this guy knows more about me than I do. He may be slightly paranoid about the Darkness, but as of now he's my only option.

_If Eraqus offers you a place to stay, which I am quite certain he will, grasp at the chance._

_**Yes, Master.**_

I look Eraqus in the eyes. "Thank you."

"Alright!" An excited yell comes from the direction of the door. Master Eraqus smiles and shakes his head. "Yes, Ven. Onix will be staying with us."

An embarrassed silence follows. Ven's head peeks in with a huge grin on it. "Yay!" He looks to Master Eraqus. "Can I show her around more? Can I? Please?"

A sigh from Master Eraqus. "Of course, Ven. I would like to speak more to you later, though." The last part's for me. I nod at him, flinching when a hand grabs my wrist and starts tugging me away towards the door.

"C'mon, Onix! I wanna show you my favorite view!" Ven looks at me and grins, and all my troubles wash away. I still have no memory, but I forget that for the moment. My still sore body protests against the quick movement, but I ignore it. I'm still temporarily blind in my right eye, but it doesn't matter. I find myself laughing. Maybe I've found my first friend.

* * *

_**And... My lame attempt at lightening up this somewhat boring/serious chapter.** **In case you didn't get it, the italicised... italicized... italacized... HOWEVER IT'S SPELLED! The slanted sentences are people from Onix's memories talking. The bold slanted is Onix talking in her memories. Again, if you see any misspellings or grammatical errors my OCD didn't pick up on, please tell me in a review. And if you don't see any, feel free to leave a review anyways! ^^ I'm sorry for the cheesy ending to the chapter. Sayonara! AND SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO SPELL ITALICIZED! ITALACISED! WHATEVER!**_


End file.
